A Year and Counting
by DropDeadMorbid
Summary: You know when you were younger and always told you mother that you weren't going to have any kids and she told you you would? Follow Bella and the gang as she goes through nine months with her bundle of joy. Is it Edward's?
1. The Princess and the Puke

**A Year and Counting**

Disclaimer!: This is a fan fic, based of the books _Twilight_ and _New Moon _written by Stephenie Meyer. Most characters will belong to her, though I may add in my own for the benefit of the story/plot.

Warning!: Possible spoilers and graphic details to come later in the story. Just a heads up.

Author's Note: Hey you guys, this is my first fan fic, and my first time for opening up my stories to anyone other then close friends and family. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not looking to have my ego stroked, so please dish up the bad and the good (Just try and be gentle! ) . I know I'm no where near perfect and would love to know where I need to brush up on stuff. Now about the story. Yes, another one that deals with pregnancy. But don't expect any 'Homiigawd it's a miracle! Edward got Bella preggers!' here. 'Kay? But there will be a coming bundle of joy. Don't you love cliff hangers? I was actually thinking of updating two chapters at a time, one from Bella's point of view and one from Edwards point of view. Just so that I'm covering all the bases. Tell me what you guys think!!! Later, loves!

-----

"Tell me why we are here again?" I could hear the whine in my voice as I once again repeated the question, no doubt pushing Rosalie past the point of exasperation. With each and every little sigh that escaped my mouth I could see her shoulders tense and I knew it was taking every fiber of her being to not turn around and bite my head off. Quite literally. A much more good natured Alice skimmed along the racks and racks of expensive dresses, her beautiful, liquid topaz eyes intent on the task set before here.

"Homecoming is in less then a week, Bella." My pixie-like friend kindly informed me for the twelfth time since we left the house. I, of course, knew this. I had out right refused to attend, as I had no so politely informed Edward when the Alice told him when the party committee had finally selected a date. No more was brought up about it and I foolishly had thought that I'd won the battle. That was till this afternoon when, after school, Alice and Edward escorted me to Rosalie's flashy red car (was it a BMW?). No I was being subjected to playing dress up for the elegant beauties that flipped through the folds of fabric and delicate heeled shoes, stopping to consult once in a while. And here I sat, on an over stuffed, paisley and wood chair, plotting my escape. From my vantage point, the front doors beckoned to me. Now if I could actually depend on my feet to not get tripped up on invisible objects on the floor..

It was then that I noticed that Alice preformed one of her infamous twirls able to rival the best ballerina, a dress of a pretty, pale blue shade held up for my inspection. Why she even bother with my critique, I don't know. None of these I wanted, not only due to the over pricing, but also because I was still stubbornly refusing to set one foot near that school during Homecoming. "It's set in stone, so give it up and make it easier on us." Alice informed me, catching my one last fleeting glance at the exit. I know it was childish, but I actually jutted my chin out, pouting as I crossed my arms and slouched in the chair. With that tinkling little laugh that reminded me of wind chimes on a summer twilight, the one that always drew a smile to my face, Alice had pulled me up and was ushering me quickly to the dressing rooms.

Alice, more then eager to see me in this dress, undressed me at top speed before slipping the cool, silky fabric over the top of my head. Carefully I moved my hair to the side as she did up the zipper, locking me inside of this contraption that clearly spelled out danger for me. "I feel like an over-dressed monkey." I complained, pulling at the long folds of pale blue material that spilled out elegantly over my hips and to the floor. An annoyed tisk sounded from behind me as icy cool digits arranged the off the shoulder straps, skillfully tucking the straps of my bra under the material so that it was hidden. Other adjustments were made, with much encouragement of course. "Get 'em up there. You have breasts for a reason." "Don't slouch." "Here, let me just fix your hair like this…"

By the time I stepped out of the dressing room to model for Rosalie (this seemed oddly backwards; me modeling for possibly one of the most beautiful woman in the world.), shoes waited for me near the paisley chair I had left behind. My head ached somewhat now, Alice having attacked me with a hidden arsenal of bobby pins, and to add to my irritation, some genus had thought it wise to put the mirrors on the _outside_ of the dressing stalls. I was steered to the chair and gently pushed down into it. Reaching for the box to examine the shoes and put them on, I paused for a moment, staring at the complicated mass of white and blue ribbon that would match the dress. "Honestly, you are clueless." The voice made my body jerk from surprise, my gaze traveling up to find Rose standing beside Alice, her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. In a single fluid movement, she was kneeling before me, taking hold of my foot and yanking my shoe and sock away (much to my amusement her pretty little nose wrinkled with disgust as she peeled the latter away.). Selecting the shoe for the corresponding foot, the blonde fixed the heel to my foot and started to wind the satin ribbons up my ankle and partly up my calf. The same process was carried on with the other foot, and soon I was all strapped in.

Gingerly I was hoisted up, both females keeping a good hold on me till they were positive I wouldn't topple right on over and break something. More then likely, that something would be a part of me. Slowly they stepped away, allowing me room to move. With the added height of the heels, the dress no longer pooled on the industrial carpeted floor and I could walk without much hindrance; not that it took anything to make me fall flat on my face. Carefully, I did a whole three-sixty in order for them to observe the dress at all angles. They approved with small nods, Alice complimenting Rosalie on her perfect choice in foot apparel. Then it was time for me to take the plunge; to move before the floor length mirrors that jutted out of the back side of the dressing rooms, the semi-circle of mirrors allowing me full view of myself.

What I saw before me was, well, me. Plain, old, Bella Swan. All the glory belonged to the dress draped over my all too plain body and the quick up-do compliments of Alice was just something else to claim attention. In my mind, this was just a way to hide the ugly duckling underneath. Dress anyone up in Prada and they instantly look better, as proved by many celebrities. It just covered up what was underneath. And it seemed I was the only one at the moment that could still see me. Hell, for this, I might as well still be wearing my jeans and chucky , cable knit sweater. "Alice, Rosalie, I really don't--" My attention was caught by movement from the lower left hand of the mirror, apparently from behind me. Twisting around, my foot catching on the others in the process, my arms flared out for me to catch my balance, which I somehow succeeded in gaining. There, standing beside one of those jumbo strollers with the whole she-bang, was a young girl around six or seven. Dirty blonde hair that frizzed due to the unmanageable mass of ringlets that coiled at the ends of her other wise corn silk hair, was clipped back with those cheap, plastic bow clips that I remembered so well from my childhood. A dark, navy colored pea coat about two sizes too big hung on her small shoulders, the overly large buttons undone to reveal a white blouse, creased from the day's use and a few stains that looked suspiciously like finger paint. Her lower half was concealed by a cotton, pleat skirt and thick, off white stockings, complete with those cute little patent leather shoes. Her mouth hung open, revealing that she was missing her two front teeth with no sign of the replacements coming in any time soon. Her skin was tanned darkly, reminding me of the girls at home whom would coat themselves in coconut or baby oil to make themselves darker and their hair lighter. Apparently she was either fresh back from a vacation somewhere very sunny or she just moved here. That or someone has been taking the poor child to a tanning salon. Lord knows she wasn't catching enough rays for that coloring here. "Are you princesses?" The girl asked in wonder, her painfully blue eyes wide with wonder. My soft spot for children kicked in then as I bent down to the girl's level, smiling softly at her. "We're all little girls at heart, and all little girls are princesses." I replied gently, glancing back at Alice whom looked as though she was half tempted to recruit the child as her new mannequin, which the child would probably enjoy. Rosalie on the other hand seemed nervous; unsure of herself. Apparently she was awkward with children. Turning back to the girl, I leaned in and smiled. "Do you want to know a secret?" I asked her. Eagerly she nodded and I could feel my two vampire friends edge closer, curios as to what I was going to tell the blonde. "We're fairy princesses and we're here to find dresses so we can look pretty for our princes." The gasp that issued from that child's mouth was enough to cause even Rosalie to secretly giggle. "I wanna be a fairy too!" the girl cried, bouncing up and down, bumping the carriage and waking the occupant inside. "Uh-oh…"

"What should we do? Where's your mother?" Alice asked the girl as we gathered around the stroller, looking down at the baby that was hardly older then a new born. The girl sudden became rather quite and looked rather small as she glanced shyly up at us. "I dunno." She replied. All the while, the baby's faint cries were growing louder, as was the wrinkly red face. Its little body shook with frustration, little fists curled up and its mouth wide open yet no noise emitting. "What's wrong with it?" Rosalie asked in growing panic, so much so that I could almost hear her thoughts that repeated over and over for the child to breath. Then a strange, strangling, bubbling noise was heard and semi-digested formula started spewing from the little one's mouth. With no control over its body, the poor baby wasn't even able to roll over to prevent itself from choking. That was when real panic set in for both Alice and Rosalie. The sound that came from me made both my soon-to-be sisters to look at me. I chuckled! Casually I bent down and picked the withered looking pink (well, excluding the blood red face) thing up and went to place it against my chest. Having thought, and moved, quickly, a small blanket from the carriage was placed over my shoulder by Alice, her normally clear brow scrunched up in such worry and concern that I had to tell her to calm down. Lightly I began the steady beat on the infant's back, encouraging for the baby to finish bringing up the rest of the formula. And soon it was brought up and if it wasn't for that blanket, the spit-up would have been all over the dress I was still wearing. "Gross." I heard Rosalie muttered, yet this didn't bother me any. Surprisingly, I was enjoying it. Because it was right then and there, at that very moment, that something was occurring.

I can clearly remember the family video tape of when I was around nine. We had been sitting in front of my house as I surveyed one of the young baby's that my mother watched from time to time. "So, Bella. When you do plan on getting married?" My mother's voice would ask in a joking manner. Very seriously I would look up to the camera; at her, and reply in a flat voice, "Never." Currently, I am engaged to my vampire boyfriend. "Never?" She would continue on in amusement. "Well, what about kids? How many do you want?" I would rolled my eyes at her immaturity and retort with "No, I don't want kids." Laughing, the camera would go out of focus a few times as my mother had her laugh then readjusted it. "Just you wait. I used to say the same thing till one day it hit me. And I've never been happier." The end of the Kodiak moment was completed my nine year old self making a 'yeah, right' face.

I now fully understand what my mother had said to me. Because it was right now, as I stood here cradling this baby, rocking from side to side slightly as I hummed My Lullaby, that I was hit with the full force of it all. I wanted a baby. A baby was I would carry in my womb, feel and watching growing, experience the birth, and then raise. But…This was something that I could never be given. Something that _my_ Edward could never give me. Or was there a way around this….?

"_Isabella!"_


	2. We Need to Talk

**Disclaimer!:** This is a fan fic, based of the books _Twilight_ and _New Moon _written by Stephenie Meyer. Most characters will belong to her, though I may add in my own for the benefit of the story/plot.

**Warning!:** Possible spoilers and graphic details later on in the story. Just a heads up for later.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Even if it was only people that reviewed, but still! I got seven people that have the story on alert and one favorite. I think I'm doing pretty damn good. -Does a little dance- **_Thank you, Mrs. Sm-EDWARDCULLEN, kaypgirl, Chrissienuil,1stepbehind29, and TwilightKtty_** for taking the time to review on this story and I shall take your advice to heart, 1stepbehind29. I'm hoping that the comments will go up some more with this update! -Prays- Okay, so I was thinking, I should be getting in _at least _one update a week. That's what my goal shall be for now, since hunting season is coming up and my access to a computer will be limited. I'll just have to resort to the pen and paper method then, I suppose. Well, I suppose that's all for this little rant. Happy reading, dolls!

-----

My blood froze in my veins, to the point where I was almost positive that this was what any member of the Cullen family felt like. Mentally, I was trying to place the voice as I turned to face this person. It was a woman with auburn colored hair pulled back into a loose yet meticulously styled bun. Her hands were on her hips, her lips pressed into a razor thin line, and her cheeks puffed out.

"Ex-Excuse me?" I asked, my voice wavering as I felt myself shrink back slightly as if I was a child. It was then that I actually noticed that the woman wasn't looking at _me._ Instead, they were focused on the little blonde child that had literally hidden herself behind the stroller, the only thing visible was her shocking blue eyes and blonde halo of ringlets.

Confusion now set in as my gaze met with the rather pissed off mother before me. I could see that she too was puzzled, as to why I was questioning her. "The baby was throwing up, Mommy." The small squeaky voice worthy of a mouse had issued from the petrified kid, this clearly being her route of escape; a way to steal attention away from herself in hopes of diverting her mother's anger. Now it was all making sense.

A muffled cry escaped the mini-Isabella's mother's mouth as concern now washed over the lady. Smart kid, if I do say so myself. All anger seemed to be forgotten as the worried mother moved forward to take her baby away from me, a long line of thank yous' and other praises being directed towards me. Carefully I handed the infant over, finding that I was more then reluctant to give it to its rightful owner. If only I could hold it for a bit longer!

"It wasn't a problem!" I repeated over and over as the lady fussed over both the baby and I. "Did she get anything on the dress? I'll pay for it if she did." Of course, at this offer, I was sent into a mumbling mess of how that it was unnecessary and that the dress was fine. "Are you sure? I hope Isabella wasn't bothering you young ladies. Speaking of which…." The woman pivoted slowly, her eyes narrowing as they fell on the quivering little girl who had tried to remain as invisible as possible. "Wait till your father hears about this, young lady."

After a few more minutes of the woman insisting upon inspecting the dress to make sure it was free of baby barf and then more apologies, the woman finally ushered her children off towards the exit. This time, a hand was kept tightly around a near sobbing mini-Isabella as they left.

"Can't go anywhere without you causing a scene." Rosalie muttered just loud enough for me to hear, which snapped me out of my fluffy day dreams which centered around me holding that infant against me. "That was a strange coincidence." Alice mused aloud as she watched me carefully. "Yeah…" I agreed slowly, staring back at her. Had she seen something? Maybe a vision of me approaching Edward with the subject of a baby? That thought sent my heart rate skyrocketing. '_Please, don't say anything, Alice'_ I inwardly begged.

Things went much more smoothly after the incident with the children and their mother. I put up little resistance when it came time to check out; my reasoning for this was that the front of the dress did have a bit of a curdled milk smell. The shoes were also boxed up and placed in the bag with the dress, though I swear I nearly had a heart attack when it was all rung up and the cashier announced the total.

After my small conniption fit, it was decided that it was time to feed the human. Funny how these little things don't bother me much anymore, being referred to as a human rather then a normal person. You would think that, with the Cullen's/Hale's being vampires, they'd feel like the odd ones out. Nope, instead I felt like I was an only alien on planet Earth. Placed among super models at that.

When would the madness end?

For lunch, we stopped at a small, family owned, Mexican restaurant where I ordered two, soft shell tacos. This was followed up by a small helping of fried ice cream, a heavenly treat that I had never before had. I was actually sitting there, groaning in utter delight with each bit, ignoring the envious glares from Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward's getting impatient." Alice announced a few seconds before her cell phone started to ring. It was snapped up so fast that I had trouble seeing the movements. A small argument took place, one of which I could actually hear Edward shouting on the other end, selfishly demanding to have me back from his sisters. Rosalie sneered and rolled her eyes in a bored fashion, ignoring the young waiter that were gathering at the kitchen door to stare at her.

"Now, now, Edward." Alice chided calmly, smiling in amusement as she lounged casually back in her chair. "You have to share Bella with the rest of us, you know. Besides, you were the one that asked if I would take her shopping for a dress." Silence followed this, in what I assumed was a much more quiet reply from Edward. "Yes, we stopped so that she could eat. We were getting ready to leave when you so rudely interrupted us." Alice silenced once more to listen to Edward's reply, which made her giggle as she closed the phone with an audible snap.

"Come on, Bella." Alice chimed like a spring time bird. "Or Edward may very well be tracking us down." Successfully stuffed, I lazily pushed myself up as the two angels across from me stood with such ease and grace that I silently cursed them. "Like Edward could ever track us." Rosalie commented off-handedly as we paid the bill and headed towards the car. "Would you want to come between an angry Edward and his Bella?" Alice asked, raising a brow as she laced an arm through mine. "I wouldn't have to if he'd finally suck it up and just change her." Rose replied darkly, pulling her keys out and hitting the unlock button.

Quickly we all climbed in, Rosalie driving while Alice called shot gun. I silently climbed into the back, my brain buzzing with different scenarios where I approached the subject of my newly found female urges. I finally settled on talking to him later tonight, alone in his room. I knew this was going to be a touchy subject. Edward would do anything in his power to give me whatever I want, whether I asked for it or not. But this was something that was impossible for him to ever give me. I would be walking on very thin ice with this one.

The way I figured it, I had two options such Edward agree with me. Either adoption or artificial insemination. Of course, I wanted to carry a child in my own womb, to give birth to it and such. But I would certainly adopt if it came down to it. And that brought up even more problems. For one, no adoption agency in their right mind would give a child to Edward and I, seeing that we were both still in school, not married, didn't own our own home, and didn't have enough income to support a child. Of course, Edward had more then enough money, but he would have no proper explanation as to where all that money came from. And then there was our age….No, if it came to adoption, there would certainly be a good amount of issues to work out.

"Bella….Bella?!" The voice of Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I realized that we had come to a stop outside of their house and here I was, just staring into space outside the window. "Sorry." I offered a sheepish grin as I climbed out, my foot catching on the lip of the car door as I went. The ground tipped upward towards my face and the beginnings of a cry left my lips. My eyes squeezed shut as I prepared for impact, but instead of hitting the hard ground, I fell into ice cold granite.

Somehow, I'm betting that the ground was a lot softer.

"Ow." I groaned as I was lifted up carefully and pulled bridal style from the car. I opened my eyes to find my beloved Edward giving me that lopsided smile that made my heart flutter and often I would forget to breath. Butter scotch hued eyes stared down at me with such intensity that I felt heat rising in my face, as if he was staring right down into my soul and could see every little detail about me.

His face was slowly lowering to mine and I could already feel myself ready to loose control. My lips moved, quivered, in anticipation. I needed to stop myself now before all was lost, before my brain turned completely to mush and rotted out through my ears. Somehow, I found the strength to press two fingers against his perfect lips, stopping him in his tracks. Confusion clouded his eyes as he stared down at me, and it was almost painful to look at him, to refuse him a kiss.

"We need to talk."


	3. You Want a What?

**Disclaimer!: **This is a fan fic, based of the books _Twilight_ and _New Moon _written by Stephenie Meyer. Most characters will belong to her, though I may add in my own for the benefit of the story/plot.

**Warning!: **Possible spoilers and graphic details later on in the story. Just a heads up for later.

**Author's Note: **Good gosh…I actually got ten reviews. Heck, that's better then what I had expected. Many, many thanks to those that reviewed; first timers and those that had commented before. I'm up to four favorites and ten alerts. Hey, I'm getting there! Slowly but surely. Though it is depressing to look at the number of hits. 437. Ah well, I'm still a happy little pickle. And now, on to chapter three!!!

**-----**

For those of you out there that are even more social and culturally inept then me, allow me to inform you that that is one of the most dreaded sentences that someone can tell a person they are in a relationship with.

I sat there, stock still, in Edward's arms and watched the internal war inside of him. Shock, pain, expectancy….All of these emotions seemed to play across his face all at once. Instantly I was sorry that I had opened my mouth and I was afraid that I was going to be sick this very moment. My mouth went dry, like a dentist had packed my mouth with cotton. Quickly, I started to back track.

"I didn't mean….I just wanted to talk about something with you." I explained quickly, trying to mind what I said in front of the two suspicious female vampires that lingered up at the porch. Honestly, had Edward actually thought that I might even _consider_ leaving him?! What an outrageous thought. Even if I had tried, Edward had admitted before that he was naturally a selfish person and would probably just come and win me back.

Relief flooded his body, so much so that his stiff posture loosened and sagged. Now, curiosity caused his eyes to light up in a delightful manner so I was, as usual, dazzled by him. Not that it was hard to do. And before I even had the chance to pull myself away from that intense gaze, I noted that our surroundings had changed. It seemed to me that we had been locked away in our own little world, where nothing else existed except us. Or was it that I had retreated to my own dimension? Either way, Edward had carried me away to the confines of his room where we could be alone, where I was solely his and he mine.

"Is something wrong?" His voice could have melted butter. He would probably even make celestial angels sound like a horde of pre-teen boys going through puberty. For a moment, my brain was totally blank and I had forgotten what I wanted to say. But somehow it came to me through the darkness that had consumed my mind, and now I was dealing with the issue of finding a way to word this all correctly.

"Can we sit?"

My Greek God nodded just once, his long legs taking long, sure strides to his sofa where he sank down and arranged me more comfortably on his lap. An afghan was now permanently kept along the back so that I would have some barrier against the cold of his frigid flesh. Once that was wrapped about me, Edward had taken hold of my hands, his fingers drawing lazy shapes absently on the back of my hand.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" A note of impatience was struck as he spoke, signaling to me that I couldn't stall for much longer. Again, my mouth was dry, as if I had had powder squeezed into my mouth and was attempting to swallow. I supposed the best way to go about this was to start off with harmless tidbits and then work my way up. Unless he made me cut straight to the chase.

I inhaled an unsteady breath, trying to muster some strength. It was at that moment that one hand released mine and went to my face. Gently, so not to hurt me, Edward guided my face so that I had to look at him. Those topaz eyes were smoldering, like molten gold, and I was gone.

"I want to have a baby."

The look of surprise and the way his jaw slacked in that utterly dumbfounded way was priceless. Not that I would sit there in his lap and laugh right in front of his face when I was trying my very best to be taken seriously. But the chance was very tempting.

Four different octaves of '**_what?!?!!' _**chorused through the house hold, the one ringing about all being Alice's. It reminded me of a shrill cry of a bird that had taken to sitting somewhere outside my window back in Phoenix. For once in my entire time of knowing them, I heard the clatter of feet on the stairs as the family members raced to reach the door. It flew open, knocked off of its hinges since Emmett was in the lead, and landed on the other side of the room. Instinctively, Edward pulled me tightly to him, his arms forming a protective steel cage about me.

Pushing and scrambling to enter, the rest of the family filed in, Alice basically clawing her way to the front line and racing over. Esme and Carlisle were at the rear, worry plastered over their beautiful, flawless faces. The group's voices hit like a battering ram, their lips moving at vampire speed yet raised so that they could talk over one another in attempt for their words to reach my ears.

My gaze wandered slowly back up to my love who still held me protectively. His face was now expressionless, yet I could tell that his jaw was clenched. Fear caulked my lips together and my eyes started to sting from the hot tears that wanted to desperately escape now. My hands raised to clutch at his shirt as I buried my face against his rock hard chest and still no response came from my Edward.

What had I done?

-----

**Author's Note: **I know, _really_ short chapter but I want to keep you all on your toes. I'm starting to write the fourth chapter tonight, though I want to make it good so it probably won't be up for a day or two. You know, after I have a good, hearty supply of chocolate chip cookies. Maybe…if everyone is nice and gives me cookies, I'll actually start on Edwards point of view. Would you all like that? Let me know what you think! So hit me up with a review!


	4. Biological Clock

**Disclaimer!: **This is a fan fic, based of the books _Twilight_ and _New Moon _written by Stephenie Meyer. Most characters will belong to her, though I may add in my own for the benefit of the story/plot.

**Warning!: **Possible spoilers and graphic details later on in the story. Just a heads up for later.

**Author's Note: **-Slinks in- Hrm, more broken promises. I know. Hang me. Boil me in oil. Beat me to death with dictionaries. So, do you want to know my excuse this time for not having that chapter up date? As I told a few of you, there is this unwritten tradition where someone in my family either ends up in the ER or suffers some injury. This year, my mother did something to her rotary cuff in her shoulder and was in extreme amounts of pain. Being the good daughter that I am, I was her personal nursemaid. I stayed by her side, getting her whatever she wanted, and helping to dress her and pull her pants up when she had to go to the bathroom. So sue me. I did my good deed for the season. I wonder if I can get away with that with Santa…? And now, I believe I'm finished with my ramblings so…..Kick back, relax, and enjoy! (Please, no hate mail when you finish with this chapter! -Goes to hide somewhere safe- )

-----

Okay, I know I was being over dramatic, but after what had happened over the course of my last school year, well, you'd be ready to have a mental breakdown as well. I sat there, gripping onto Edward as if my life depended on it, though I already knew my soul depended upon him. Without Edward….I was nothing.

Icy cool hands were placed gently on my shoulders and I felt myself being up righted, though I refused to unclench my hands from the front of Edward's shirt. Carefully, I willed my eyes to open. Staring back at me was Edward, his face now sculpted into a serious mask.

"Bella," He started off calmly, speaking slowly to make sure I was with him. Unknowingly to him, I hung on each and every syllable that passed through his painfully perfect lips. "It's impossible for me to…" It was here where Edward stalled, seeming to have trouble wording his thoughts. His brow furrowed, the clear expansion of his marble forehead wrinkling as he frowned. "Bella, darling, I can't…"

"Vampires cannot conceive nor impregnate, Bella." This was Carlisle breaking in, finishing what I knew all along. Edward nodded, a hand coming to stroke along my cheek with the feather light touch of an angel. I was captivated by his eyes and the soft caress, so much so that I leant into his touch without so much of a thought to what I was doing. "I know." I finally answered, tearing my gaze away from my beloved to look at Carlisle and the other worried and incredulous faces that hovered behind him.

"Then why did you say you wanted a baby?" Jasper asked, taking me off guard. Typically, he was silent, and in his own respected, he avoided most things that had to do with me. I didn't blame him at all for that, it was just safer for everyone if we spent as little time near each other as possible.

I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable now, as everyone held their breath, waiting for my answer. What could I say to them? There was no truly logical answer as to why I just hit so suddenly with this urge. All I knew was that I wanted a child. And this wasn't going to be one of those things that I yearned for, achieved, then lost interest in after a month. No. I had never been like that. It was even rare that I requested things from anyone. This was a life long want now. An ache that would not go away.

All I could muster at this moment was to stare back at them, hopeless as to how to explain this. The most I could do was lower my eyes and repeat the phase again in a hushed whisper. "I just want a baby." Unconsciously I had released Edward from my vice-like grip and now my arms were gripping at my mid section; exactly the same way I had done so many times a few months ago. But now, the pain was different. It was a wanting, not a dull, throbbing, agonizing ache. I held myself not to keep myself from shattering into a million different pieces, but to cover the emptiness that had announced itself in my womb.

Strong, powerful arms wrapped about me once more as I was pulled into Edward's chest. He pressed his lips to my forehead and I inhaled his intoxicating scent that still sent my head spinning. I swear, this was the best high in the world it was reserved for me and only me. Silently, I wondered if there was a rehab for such a thing; an addiction to someone's smell. Why not? They had it for food and shopping. Then again, I'm sure I'd be destined for the nut house instead of rehab once I confessed I was hooked on my vampire boyfriend (No, _vampire fiancé_) body odor.

Yup. Complete nut case.

I wonder if I would tell them about Jacob and his pack. You know, just to add the cherry on top of the cake. Is it bad that these thoughts humored me? Probably. But then again, all that was missing now were the fairies and dragons. Of course, if Emmett showed up from his next honeymoon with a dragon, I suppose I wouldn't be too shocked. Little could shock me any more.

"I guess that this is perfectly normal." Carlisle broke the silence with a thoughtful interjection. I could feel the question on my face as I sat up and looked at him. The golden angel stroked his chin gentle in thought as he stared down at me, his head cocked off to the side slightly. Before Carlisle could even explain to everyone, Edward emitted a sound that leveled somewhere between a snort and a growl. I glanced back just in time to catch the end of his eye roll.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly put out that I was missing something here. At least I wasn't the only one. The rest of the family looked just as puzzled. "I think that Bella's biological clock is starting to catch her attention." Carlisle stated with an amused smile. A poorly covered up snort of laughter issued from Emmett, though Rosalie was quick to silence it with a small punch (small on vampire terms) to his forearm.

I was still confused, and being the open book of expressions that I was, Carlisle knew to carry on with his explanation. "I believe that your body knows that you will soon be turned into a vampire. While women are typically older when they get this urge, thanks to their age, I believe that your body is responding in much the same way."

Silence followed this as everyone absorbed the opinion of the family's head. Frankly, this made sense to me. I wouldn't have much longer till Edward had promised me that I would be changed (Though the subject as to how to get around the Treaty was up to much debate), so I suppose it was possible that my body was sending me on Baby Alert.

"But Edward can't--" Rosalie began to protest in an exasperated tone, but Edward cut her off with a feral snarl that sent my hair on edge. "Thank you ever so much for your obvious statement, Rose." He growled, anger contorting his face. "Edward," I said softly, my voice much more timid and cautious then usual. Those beautiful, molten gold eyes found mine, and in them I found such pain and venom that I flinch.

"I suppose that's another reason why I should have left you to that bastard Newton. Go on, go get yourself knocked up by the prick since I'm so clearly inept to scratch that itch." He spit at me, his voice dipping acid into a slowly reemerging wound that I hadn't seen heads or tails of for a while. I sat there, shocked, my mouth gapping as I stared at him, utterly dumbfounded as to why Edward, _my_ Edward, would dare speak those ill conceived words.

I was only faintly aware of the movement of him, as he performed one of his ever so famous 'gone-in-a-flash' stunts. The enraged shouts of his family members and the busting of glass were faint in my ears, as if my head had been dunked underwater. Maybe that was what had happened, that or someone left the faucet on in my tear ducts. Somehow, I was betting it was the latter.

Esme and Alice were there, I was somewhat aware of that. They nestled me between them, muttering soft words of what I could only assume were for comfort. But it did little to help. Nothing was penetrating the thick fog of tears and that strange, strangling sound. It took a moment for me to finally understand that it was me; my sobs, that were making that noise.

It felt as if I was having an out of body experience. I felt completely numb, more numb then I had been that night in the forest when Edward had left me. But I knew I was crying, sobbing hysterically, screeching out incomprehensible words as I rocked to and fro in the ice arms of Alice and Esme.

How. Could. He?!? That was all I could think. Where in the hell did Mike Newton come into all of this?! Over my dead body would I ever, _ever _even think of Mike in a way like that. I'd sooner get, as Edward put it, 'knocked up' by Jacob then I would Mike.

What was going on in that head of his? Did he truly believe that this was somehow all about sex? A physical relationship? I was beyond happy with the chaste status of our relationship. Sure, there were times when I would loose control of myself and I'm sure had it been under normal circumstances, I would have done lost my virginity to Edward long ago. Or maybe it was the other way around…?

We had been playing with fire as of late. Our time together was growing in intensity. It was like some electrical charge between us, and it only grew stronger and stronger till we were both left panting, the only thing stopping me from loosing my head all together was when Edward would finally pull away, too afraid to carry on further out of fear of harming me. Was it possible that Edward was acting like this because he was….sexually frustrated?

It was then that my body was hit with an overwhelming urge to sleep. My sobs were slowing and I could hear me sniffling like a stuffy nosed youngster standing in line to see Santa. Every fiber of my being ached and I could feel someone lift me. My eyes lulled on the edge of closing, but I managed to see that I was safely in Alice's capable arms. A face danced nearby, and I noted that the closer it came the more relaxed and sleepy I grew. Damn, Jasper had gotten me again!

Finally, my eyes slide shut as I allowed the darkness to start swallowing me. But not before I caught the last bit and more important information from the conversation flowing around me.

"Busted right through the window," This comment was made by Rosalie, agitation in her voice as usual. "Pigheaded idiot. I ought to go after him and beat the living hell out of him." Emmett's two cents, of course. "I'd gladly help you. I can't believe that after he did that to her, she was still crying out that she was sorry." Jasper input (So that was what I was screeching.). "Where has he gone?" Esme's voice asked, and I could tell that it was taking everything she had to keep her own emotions under wraps. "Denali." Alice answered solemnly. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before someone finally spoke up again. I was too far gone to place the voice, but I still understood the words. "Is he coming back?"

_"I don't know."_

-----

**Author's Note: **Okay, so whatcha think? Hit me up with reviews! -Does a little dance in hopes of getting reviewers- Oh, and I hope to God I replied to all the reviews from the last chapter. I think I did, but I can't be sure any more. If I didn't, I am truly, terribly sorry!!!

And while I'm ranting, I'll let you all know that I am leaving today till Sunday night EST, to go hunting again. Hopefully, I'll have more luck this time. On December first, it was fricking seventy-five degrees outside!!!!! Three days later, it was snowing. I'm hoping that the weather stays cold now, since it gets the deer up and moving (not because I like sitting outside, in the middle of the woods, in the blistering cold for hours on end.). Wish me luck!

Hrm, also as a little teaser, I'll let you all know that there will be a 'family' trip later on in the story, to a desert area where they will meet up with an unusual coven of vampires that aren't quite vegetarians. Maybe they could be compared to a low carb/low fat diet? -giggle snort- Not really sure how to compare that one. But I will be bringing on the Arabian nights! Expect topless dancing girls by the fire, venomous snakes, sand surfing and dune buggying!


	5. Denali, here we come

**Disclaimer!: **This is a fan fic, based of the books _Twilight_ and _New Moon _written by Stephenie Meyer. Most characters will belong to her, though I may add in my own for the benefit of the story/plot.

**Warning!: **Possible spoilers and graphic details later on in the story. Just a heads up for later.

**Author's Note: **Okay, was it wrong of me to sit here, half an hour after I posted the fourth chapter, giggling my butt off because I had a few people respond so quickly? Thank God no one else was home. I'm already a certified loon, don't need to take another trip back to the Institution before the Holidays. I have a story to write, dammit! Thanks to all that responded and I cherish your encouraging words. Even if most of them included chants of 'More, more, more!'. That's okay though, because it makes me feel good. And now, for a nice little announcement, I've had the ever so lovely xoxoBlackOwl become my beta. My excuse for if something is left out, misspelled, etc. You can blame her!!!!!!! Just kidding! ;; Yeah…I'll shut up while I'm ahead of myself. That's what I get for doing this at nearly two in the morning.

-----

I was in a bed, I knew that much. The feather top mattress was overly plush and my aching body didn't want to move. The downy blanket cocooned my body, keeping my body in a parallel line, which was rather strange since I always slept curled in a ball. My head had somehow ended up buried under the pillow, the covering of which felt like satin against my cheek.

A hoarse groan creak out of my vocal chords and I cringed at the sound. Movement at the moment seemed almost impossible as heavy as my body felt, as if I had run miles on end with weights strapped to my feet and then slept it off. But I knew I had to move. As to why, I couldn't remember and that bugged me to no end. A thick mass of swirling fogged clouded my brain, muddling up the gears, preventing me from remembering why I was sinking into a panic.

Breaths came at quick, short gasps and my heart rate was picking up at an unreasonable rate for someone that was just lounging around in a very comfy bed. I fought against the quilt that held me to the sheets, my body straining, my fingers digging at the folds in an attempt to find a way out. I managed to fling the pillow away from my head and I was instantly sorry for this. Blinding shafts of light spilled through the slightly parted curtains. My head pounded out a painful beat as the darkness of the room and brightness of the light swirled sickly about before my eyes.

I could feel it before it happened, the way the mass traveled up my esophagus and made me feel as if I was being strangled. My mouth filled with an overly healthy helping of saliva and my forehead broke out a thin sheen of sweat. This was it, I was going to be sick in the bed!

My body lurched with the first heave, yet somehow, the bile flowed easily from me. I had been expecting to choke to death on it, seeing as I was unable to move to my side. Yet I heard the sound of the contents of my stomach slopping to the bottom of something tin. If I hadn't been so busy puking my guts up, suffering the raw sensation as it spewed from my mouth and nose in torrents, then I may have opened my eyes to find out why I was hearing this sound.

As it all finally slowed, even though my stomach still contracted painfully, I noticed that I had been moved to a sitting position at the side of the bed. A towel was pushed under my face and I gladly took it, grateful to remove the remaining bits of yesterday's lunch from my lips and nose. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Carlisle beside me, his arm wrapped about me to keep me upright. In his other hand, a little black metal waste basket that had to contain my regurgitated stomach contents.

"Thank you." I managed to croak at him, Carlisle offering me a warm smile that dazzled me for a moment. It was then that the full force of why I had been in a panic hit. It sent me hyperventilating as I clutched at my chest. My eyes were wide and unfocused, my body shaking uncontrollably. Edward was gone.

"Easy, Bella." The golden angel next to me murmured as he pulled me around so I was forced to look at him. He held my eyes, locking my face in place between two cold, iron hands. "Breathe." He instructed, nodding his head up and down in time with deep breaths. I followed along obediently. While the breathing was slowly placed under control, it did nothing for the fat tears that seared my eyes and lids, rolling down over my cheeks.

Sobs wracked my body as my own tears drowned me. "_He-He-He's not co-coming b-b-back!" _I wailed to Carlisle, throwing myself at the bed and burring my face in the first decent amount of fabric I could clutch. "Bella," Carlisle sighed, his hand rubbing small circles on my back. "He just needs some time. Give him a few days and he'll be back." I knew the words were supposed to comfort me, the knowledge that I would have Edward back soon. But still I carried on, the pain of the whole in my chest not allowing me to stop my bawling.

"Like _hell _he will be! We're going to _him_." The voice caught me off guard, causing my sobs to falter. Was that….Rosalie?! I lifted my head enough so that I could confirm this, as crazy as the notion was. And to my shock, it was Rosalie. And she looked _pissed_.

"Get up Bella." She commanded, her fists balled atop her voluptuous hips. "Hold on a minute Rose. I don't think-" Carlisle started, standing slowly as he attempted to calm his adoptive daughter. "No." She stated bluntly, her eyes burning with an intensity I hadn't seen since the first time I ever truly made eye contact with her. "What Edward did is inexcusable and I'll be damned if he's going to throw such a hissy fit like this. He's being a brat and needs the sense beat into him, Carlisle." A pale hand raised to pinch the bridge of Carlisle's nose, his eyes closing in frustration.

"Rose, Please. I think that this will just make it worse." His voice was pleading, something I had never heard. Usually the others obeyed whatever Carlisle said and I hadn't a clue that begging was even in the Doctor's vocabulary. "No it won't." Alice appeared behind Rosalie, her hands clasped behind her as she danced on the balls of her feet. "Edward's very sorry that his temper got the best of him. The only thing holding him back from coming home is that he doesn't know if he can dare face Bella again."

Now it was my turn to voice my opinion, and I was glad that the sobbing had stopped. "Sorry?" I questioned, flinching at my own voice. I sounded horrible; something along the lines of a chain smoker with strep throat. "I should be apologizing to _him_ for making him that angry."

All stared at me, Alice and Carlisle both with similar razor-thin pressed lips while Rosalie frowned, her delicate brows raised. "Don't be ridiculous." Rosalie sneered at me, her top lip curling back over her teeth. "Edward was an asshole to even dare think those words, much less say them. Don't you dare be sorry. Now get up and go shower. We have to stop at your house and get some clothes for you before we leave."

I blinked, trying to keep up with this all. I had always thought that Rosalie carried a dislike for me, even with the recent civilities since I had helped save her brother. But never would I think that she would respond in such a manner like this. "What about Charlie? I have to-" "Alice already called him. She pretended to be you. You are going on an educational camping trip with the family to Denali National Park in Alaska for two weeks. He agreed as long as you catch up with your school work, which won't be a problem. Edward can do it all as punishment if you like." Rosalie explained all this in a brisk manner, once again leaving me with a foot in my mouth. "Now get to the shower. You're a mess."

Silently I sat up, trying to find my bearings. Thankfully, to avoid me from making even more a fool of myself, Alice was picking me up, cradling me in her arms as she lead me off to a spotless bathroom. I wondered for a moment how often any of the Cullens bothered to even use this room, as spick and span as everything was. Hadn't Edward once say that his kind didn't need to attended to such needs as much as humans?

Alice made sure I was okay before she left me to undress. I did so slowly, peeling away my clothing as I thought of the welcoming shower. Carefully I perched on the edge of the tub, twisting at the knobs as I adjusted the temperature of the water. Steam formed quickly, clouding the overly large room that left me feeling exposed, as if I was standing in the middle of a field buck naked. I much preferred the close confines of my small bathroom.

A small grasp followed by a relaxing sigh escaped me as I slipped in under the pellets of hot water. I turned. Letting the water beat against my back; loosening my shoulders dramatically. Knots gave way to the heat, loosening my limbs till my legs felt wobbly and weak. It was now that I reached for the shampoo, pouring a good portion of the amber goo into my palm before lathering it into my hair.

My eyes slid closed with relaxation, my fingers rubbing gentle circular patterns over my scalp. I so desperately wanted to drag this out, to stay under the unrelenting heat of the showerhead. But I could almost imagine the growl that would be building in Rosalie's chest. And I, for one, was not too fond of having that anger directed towards me because I was lulling about in the shower. Yet, I almost allowed myself to accept the excuse that I was doing this to prolong the time of when I would be confronting Edward.

My fingers brushed over the area between by breasts, feeling for the invisible wound that still throbbed in time with my heart. At least I could stand it at the moment. It wasn't as bad as before, or even last night. But the pain was still there, causing my breathing to hitch. I only knew that I was still somewhat with it because my heart pounded out a constant beat, as erratic as it was, as if it was on the verge of sputtering out.

Lazily I tossed my head back, allowing the water to wash away the suds. I followed quickly with conditioner, slathering the thick, pale pink cream into the ends of my hair. None too gently I pulled my fingers through the tangled mass, in hopes of taming it some. Abandoning that hope, I grabbed for the soap and started to lather my self up, scrubbing away the thin layer of dirt that had accumulated on my body.

A few minutes later I was reluctantly climbing out of my warm refuge. A towel and a fresh set of clothes awaited me, and I was sure by the style and the baby pink shirt that these clothes belonged to Alice. Or at least she had bought them. Quickly drying the remaining beads of water and wrapping my hair up into my used towel, I started the near impossible task of working my damp body into the clothes. It reminded me of dressing up a Barbie doll. My skin caught at the fabric like rubber, making the clothing catch and roll, if they would move at all.

I did manage to dress myself properly, the fitted baby pink tee having been my biggest trick next to the cargo khaki pants. I noted that the bra and panties belonged to me, yet had not been the same ones that I had removed before the shower. This made her wonder as she removed the towel from her head and let her sodden her slap against her back. Quickly she grappled with it, her fingers snaring in the mess as she pulled it back into a fairly neat bun.

A little knock sounded at the door, making my body jump from the sudden surprise. Wheeling about, I started towards the door, pulling it open to find Alice once more. "It's about time." She teased lightly, that angelic smile on her mouth. "I already stopped and packed your things for you, to save you from the wrath of Rosalie. Really, I've never seen her this worked up over a matter that didn't concern her." Alice mused, her brows arching dramatically. Reaching out, she pulled me into her arms and with the speed that I knew and had grown to expect, I found myself outside, being set down on the ground before a darkly tinted car, the black windows matching well with the outrageously bright yellow paint. The silver scrawl proved that my first thoughts had been correct. This was the 911 Turbo that Alice had coveted.

The entire family, excluding one of course, stood outside, in the shadows, between two cars. They were splitting into groups, the boys in one car and the girls in the other. With this confirmation, we broke for the cars. I slide easily into the back seat, Esme following behind me as Alice to the drivers seat and Rosalie rode shot gun. The engine purred to light effortlessly as soon as Alice's fingers touched the ignition. And with the most subtle amount of pressure applied to the gas, the car broke into an unbelievably fast speed, much faster then other cars that would need the warm up before even thinking about going that fast.

"_Denali, here we come." _


End file.
